That Same Old Story
by Karma's Slave
Summary: a revised improved telling of 'same story, different school', contains, Romance, Humor/Dark Humor, Drama
1. Chapter 1

That Same Old Story

Chapter One

A revised telling of Same Story, Different School

Disclaimer: I have no official owning rights to Kingdom Hearts, II, 358/2 Days, Coded, and Birth by Sleep.

--

Kingdom lane, the corner of Hearts avenue, where a girl of seventeen and her mother; was visiting her mother's mother, or at least they did until a couple of seconds ago, Xion Azure watched as the paramedics took away her grandmother's once lively body; rolling the stretcher into the ambulance truck, on the way to the county's morgue. Xion's blue eyes shifted to her mother, whom was still talking to the police officer; due to standard protocol and judging from her mother's uncertain expression, apparently flirting was a part of this cops protocol.

Xion's right eyebrow, went up in annoyance because of the cop, Xion didn't blame her mother for getting more attention then she wanted, her mother; Aqua Azure was one of those natural beauties, the one 'blessed' with the right facial structures, body and anything else that came hand in hand with praising shallow beauty, in other words; Xion got used to perverted men and that one woman (that was day Xion will never want to forget, despite her mother's wishes), checking her mother out. Xion could help but lose her focus for a second and wonder if things like this would still happen if her mother was married. Xion shook her head at the random thought.

As if the pervert cop wasn't enough, on a night like this, just after she scarified of spending the weekend, with the current love of her life; otherwise her first and only boyfriend, Zexion Ienzo; Xion sighed as her thoughts drifted back to her grandmother, sure she loves the woman…more like loved the woman, but even in death she still had a inconvenient sense of time.

"Thanks for the lovely evening, grandma" Xion muttered to herself, as she reached in to her black jeans for her cell, to inform Zexion of her cut short weekend.

Now as horrible as that comment was, that was Xion's way of dealing with well life, and sarcasm and cynicism just seemed to work for her, despite the wrong impression it gives off, unless you knew Xion personally.

--

It was Monday, August 29, Xion watched as they lowered the brown casket into the ground, Zexion standing next to Xion holding her hand in his. Xion moved her eyes to her mother, where she was leaning on her long time friend who has been nothing more than a lovable brother to her mother, Ventus Gwyn. To Xion, Ventus is her god-father and is named as her guardian incase should anything happen to Aqua.

Xion whom was still looking in her mothers' direction she noticed. She noticed a tall figure standing by the cars also looking at her mother from afar; her eyes locked on to this figure and from what she could see this man was dressed in a black suite, sunglasses that hid most of his face, but from that distance she could tell he had somewhat long white/gray hair and that it had a little spike and bangs to it. The figure turned his head and though he was wearing sunglasses Xion felt like she was in a tight eye lock with this stranger. It wasn't until Zexion gently squeezed her hand, which brought Xion out of eye lock with that stranger. Xion focused in time to throw the rose upon her grandmother's casket but by the time, she looked back the stranger, he was gone.

'Maybe, he just works for the cemetery, or something, who knows' Xion thought to herself, trying to shake this stranger, now that he was gone, you know the old saying out of sight, out of mind.

--

Almost Two weeks after the funeral, Xion felt like a nuclear war head just randomly came from the sky and landed right on her, "moving….we're moving" said the black haired girl, her tone of voice more confused if anything. "Cut the broken record act, yes moving Xion." Aqua said

"But why are we moving? Why now?" complained the seventeen year old.

Because your grandparent's lawyer found and located their will which they left everything to us" said Aqua as sitting next to her daughter, whom turned to face away from Aqua. "Sweetie, I know how hate moving, this is probably the longest time you've ever been in one place, well not since you were, it's hard to move constantly with a child that young." Continued the bluenette, "but something tells me it's a little bit more than that, so start talking Xion." Aqua finished.

"Well mom, sometimes I just feel so out of place; it's felt that way ever since I was a kid and every now it makes me feel worse that I have no sense of 'roots' you know," Xion confessed to her mother, Aqua's eyes widen at the at Xion's choice of words. To Aqua it was deja'vu; it was like taking a look into the past, but then when Xion turned to look at her mother; "and then, there's the whole Zexion graduating early, which is great no doubt about it mom, but it still pisses me off, and it just feels like that 's leaving, me in the dust." Xion finished, Aqua didn't say anything, but she felt for her daughter's bit of misery, "aside from you, mom it used to feel like I could of have had that sense of 'home' feeling with Zexion, and now there's nothing left ; like it wasn't there to begin with." Xion added, Aqua thought it was a bit strange how calm Xion was being about this, Aqua never really met a person who could talk about one of their personal relationships like this and not, show at least some sad emotion.

Again Aqua didn't say anything, all she did was wrap her arms around her, bringing her daughter closer to her and just held her, with one of her hands stroking Xion's hair. "Well, Xion maybe going back there will be good for you, after all you were born there, maybe that's where roots really are, right there with mine." She said comforting her daughter.

'Maybe moving won't be so bad.' Xion thought to herself.

--

September 4, 2009

'So this is the place" thought Xion; she looked at the building reading the engraved words 'Hollow Bastian High school' the top public high school in Radiant Garden. Looked nothing like the pamphlet her mother had shown, when her mother registered her to this school.

Xion wasn't completely new to this town; she was born here. While her mother wasn't, this is where her mother once went to school. Xion sighed as she tore her eyes away from the building, looking at the other students walking into the building. "You know, if you keep staring at the building it isn't going to make the day go by faster" said a voice from behind Xion. Whatever focus she had now was just plain gone

"So are you lost?" asked a voice of curiosity

"No, but I wish I was now" she replied

"Ah, so you're new here" he spoke

"Yup, guess my secret is out" she replied sarcastically "He-he, you know what l like you already" he said as he draped one of his arms around her shoulder, Xion shook his arm off of her. "Names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel added.

"Xion" She said.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang" Axel said as he led Xion into the school, "gang?" Xion questioned, 'wouldn't mom be proud' she thought to herself. "Well not the drive by kind, you know group of friends sometimes rather known as a gang" Axel answered as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh" was all she said as she felt blush of embarrassment creep into her face.

"Axel, will you stop harassing, people you don't know" said a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair. "But Roxie I can't help it if I'm so hospitable…besides we know each other, Me and Xion go way back, ten minutes ago since we first laid eyes upon one another" Axel joked. And with that said Xion was now creeped out again she shook her shoulder to knock off Axels' arm. Xion turned to look at this Roxie, only to see it was just Roxas, Ventus's younger brother. "Roxas, longtime no see" said Xion.

"Xion hey, Ventus mentioned you coming here, I didn't think it was a more of permanent move" he said to Xion, while Axel looked at the two with a confused expression on his face. Roxas turned to his red headed friend, "Me and Xion go way back, more than ten minutes axel, My Brother and her mother are friends, and so we and Sora sort of on and off grew up together. Explained the blonde spiked haired teen

"Well I'll think you'll like it here Xion" he added. "That's one opinion but thanks anyway" she said in her usual monotone like voice.

"Axel! Roxas!" yelled an over excited voice. 'Demyx' the two said at once. "You'll never believe this" Demyx said excitedly. "Your right we don't believe it" stated Axel. "Now what is it that we don't believe?"He added. "I have gotten a gig at the Traverse." Answered Demyx "Congrats Dem" said Roxas.

Xion looked to the three boys. And decided this was a good time to run off and go pick up her schedule. But apparently fate wasn't letting her off its radar today. "Hey, Demyx meet Xion" spoke Axel as his arm went back around her shoulders. 'Damn it' her mind yelled at her

"Hi" she spoke. "Ah, new girl, welcome" Demyx said "That obvious, huh?" Xion said as her eyes looked down to the ground and once again shaking off Axels' arm. Xion's eyes came up from looking at the wanna be marble floor.

"Kind of, well I mean I haven't seen you around here or not even the around the town so, it's not hard to figure out." said the mullet haired boy.

"I got to go and you know pick up my schedule" she spoke as it came out from her mouth uncomfortably. She was about to turn away but then a small realization hit her, "where's the main office?"

"Down the hall, take a left in where you'll pass the bathrooms and the cafeteria. Then take a right and then go all the way up that hall way. Then you'll notice us and realized that you have been duped but you could take the short cut, that's right behind me." Said a grinning axel, just the expression on his face reminded Xion, of that one trip to the circus and the evil looking clown that wouldn't quit smiling at her. And she of course was young at the time, so she cried and kicked the clown.

Xion came back from her zoned out land. And the door with the words 'main office' painted in gold; on to it behind Axel. That familiar blush of embarrassment was back on her face. Xion couldn't believe that she didn't see that right away. Still how could have she have missed it was right there.

"Axel, don't be an ass" said Roxas

"I just can't help myself sometimes" his honest answer. "Hey! We got to get to class" said Demyx, said as he dragged Roxas by the arm. Axel followed but at his own slow pace.

Xion groaned, "This year better move by really freaking fast" she muttered to herself as she entered the main office.

--

She headed up to the main the desk, the female secretary on the other side of that desk but was farther back at her own desk, which was on the phone. So Xion waited and waited; now tapping her fingers in annoyance to capture the woman's attention. Xion cleared her throat, and the secretary.

"Of course she lied to him, the baby wasn't his. How else was she going to keep him?" spoke the non working at work secretary. Her eyes moved toward Xion giving the teenager, a sneering look. "Yes I'm listening, just nothing important is all" said the secretary "but you should see this girl that just walked in, talk about a freak." she whispered over the phone line.

And that just did it for Xion. The expression of anger was clearly showing across her face. Xion walked behind the desk. And right up to the lazy secretary, and she pushed her finger down on to the exposed button disconnecting the call. Before the secretary could even speak, "Hi, I'm Xion, I am unfortunately new to this school and as well being forced by law to be here. You however are not forced to be here but considering you do just happen to work here, you can help me out, you see, like I said I'm new and so I'm going to need that class schedule that is currently on your computer, so if you can just be a doll and print that out for me." Xion said

The badly dyed blonde haired woman glared at Xion, "I should send you to the principal's office for this" said the woman as gestured towards the phone. "on that technicality yes, however I could mention to the principle of how I was mistreated and provoked to such childish behavior; and then you be back to your couch potato days eating bonbons and watching Oprah for god knows how long and I be suspended all in the first week... if we went down that path of course, which I should remind you is which is a lose-lose for both us" Xion finished.

"The printer needs a few minutes to warm up"

"Thank you"

--

Xion exited the school's main office after doing battle with bleached blonde secretary of the front desk. Her blue eyes looked down at the schedule, skimming over it.

"Alright Xi, what do we have here?" Xion asked herself "First period…math with professor Luxord, room 210." She read aloud. Xion lifted her eyes from the paper, looked at the numbered doors, "okay these rooms are in the one hundreds so the two hundreds must be upstairs." She mumbled to herself.

As Xion started walking towards the closest stair case, she drifted back towards the printed class schedule, as she wasn't looking in front of her.

So Xion wouldn't see the tall and dark figure right before her. As she banged right in to a hard chest; causing Xion to fall ass first on the hard hallway floor. "Ow…that hurt" she said as her voice went up a little in its pitch.

"Perhaps, you can tell me why aren't you in class" said the tall figure, with a tone of voice that if any harsher, it could make your skin crawl right off your very body.

Xion looked up to see a tall man, with dark grey/white hair and amber gold eyes. He was wearing all black. "I'm sorry, sir, but I was on my way to class, seeing as I am new to this school and I was carelessly not looking where I was going and I do apologize for my carelessness." Xion spoke as she felt fear crawling into her spine, 'must be the principle' she thought to herself. As Xion waited for a response from the man who was sending fear up her spine, she couldn't help but notice the look he was giving her. The tall white haired man seeing the young girl's familiar face as if he were trying to place it.

Xion's face scrunched up a little in thought, 'had we met before?' her mind asked it's self.

"Get to class" was all he said, as he walked away and further down the hall. Xion ran up the stairs to catch the rest of her new math class.

--

End Chapter One.

The revised chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

That Same Old Story, Chapter Two

Karma's Slave

I don't own kingdom Hearts in any form.

A/N: (is wondering where her awesome reviewers went too)

--

Xion knocked on the classroom door a few seconds had passed until the teacher had opened the door. A man of short blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Can I help you?" he said in a thick British accent. Xion just simply handed him the schedule. "Ah new student, I see then you are lucky enough to catch us on a day of reviewing. I am Professor Luxord." he said aloud stepping aside to let Xion into the classroom. "You can have a seat in the back of the class as well can grab a text book from the back book shelf."

Xion nodded as she walked towards the back with all eyes on awkwardly on her. She found an empty seat next to a short haired blonde girl. Who looked like she was sketching on her in the margins of her notes; but Xion couldn't see past the girl's arm that well so it was hard for her to even tell.

Sitting in the desk, pulling out a notebook and pen and having her head in one of her hands; "Hi, I'm Namine" said the sketching blonde haired girl who turned her head away from her work, Xion looked at her; "Xion" she replied to the girl, "meet me outside the classroom, when class is over." She said as she turned back to her work.

Xion raised an eyebrow in curiosity; 'okay what gives' Xion thought to herself, this girl didn't even know her. 'Wait she's acknowledging me on her own free will, huh! That's a first, I really don't recall anyone else wanting to get to know me; But then again I never really did give people the chance to get to know me' Xion thought to herself while at the same time sort of just psycho analyzing herself. On the outside of her body, Xion sighed at herself, she didn't know why she had trouble connecting to people.

Xion had to admit that Zexion, Roxas and Sora were they lucky ones when it came getting to know her. Xion shifted her gaze towards the blonde haired teen, who looked to be still drawing of maybe actually taking notes. 'Alright, I'll give it a shot.' Xion thinking to herself while to some extent listening to Professor Luxord went on about quadratic equations

--

Xion felt a moment of salvation as the bell rang ending the period one class. She was one of the last few to exit the classroom; the second Xion was the doorway, "hey" looking to see the blonde haired girl from before greeting Xion again. "You're Namine, right? She asked.

"That's me" blonde girl replied with a smile. "I heard from somewhere that we were getting a new student" Namine added.

"What are you apart of the welcoming committee?"Xion questioned in her sarcastic tone, "No, but I do know the guy who insists upon it and trust me, you would rather put up with me then him" she said, as she was looking around for some one.

"What is he? Like some sort of super nerd" Xion asked Namine; "Actually he's the biggest douche-bag to ever exist, that John Edwards guy would have competition" responded Namine. Xion's eyebrows raised in a small surprise, as she got a good look at Namine, the blonde- hair, blue eyes, dressed in white. The girl looked like the type that wouldn't bad mouth anyone. So you could imagine that small surprise but then again Xion just met the girl so what hell did she know about her.

"Or maybe I'll just simply get the urge to knock this ass off his high horse." spoke the black haired girl; Namine's eyes widen at the comment. 'Is this girl serious?' thought the blonde haired student; not knowing if this girl is joking or not.

"Hey, do you think you can tell me, who the douche bag is, so I know when to stay clear, so I don't have the temptation of publically humiliate this sap" she said. Namine's blue eyes widen at Xion's comment, still not sure if Xion was joking or not; seeing how she doesn't know her personally,

"Seifer is his name and he always wears a hat and a sleeveless trench coat and he hangs out with two people named Rai and Fuu" described Namine. Xion was looking at the expressions on Namine's face, and it was within that moment an odd thought had occurred to Xion, maybe it was her particular sense of humor that drove people away, Xion deciding not to think on it too much on that.

Snapping her mind away from the thought, "Hat and sleeveless trench, good to know" Xion spoke as she was ready to walk off. "So, what do you have next?" questioned Namine, hoping to change the subject, while on a lower frame of mind level fearing, that she just caused the degradation of a fellow student despite how much of an asshole he was.

"Art, in room 253" answered Xion, "Oh cool, same as me, come on I'll show you the quick way of getting to the room" said Namine with a bit of a nervous tone 'good, maybe I can keep an eye on her' thought Namine, as she dragged Xion by her arm, "hey! What are you! That's my arm your pulling" rushing through in the crowded school hall way. "Are you usually this excited about art or this freakishly strong?" asked Xion, while her arm felt like it was going to pop out of its socket.

Namine just physically stopped at the question "No why?"

"Because I'm much very attached to my arm, and I have grown quite fond of having two of them, so if you don't mind, Namine" Xion said, as she tried to keep her voice low in the hallway. While gesturing to the blonde to let go.

Namine letting go of Xion's arm, "Sorry about that" she said as she went a little red in the face.

"It's alright, but you didn't have to drag me, we could have walked, you know" stated Xion as she rubbed her shoulder, she looked in the classroom door's window and saw an empty classroom.

"Were you avoiding someone?" Xion turned around asked, but the Namine's face blushed again; "what? No, that's stupid thing to ask; where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Namine replied nervously.

"Before you were fine a minute ago and now, you're like the world is going to end in the next ten seconds" Xion replied as she crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"Don't be stupid, I just don't like to be late..." the excuse she gave the dark haired girl, Xion just dead-panned at the girl, seeing right through the excuse given to her.

"Hey Namine, and so we meet again Xion" said a voice from behind the girls

"Looks like" said Xion a she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh before I forget again Xion, sorry I couldn't get out to the funeral with Ven" Roxas spoke, with that apologizing tone of his. "It's alright, nothing eventual happened either way" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "My grandmother's funeral" Xion said directly to Namine who looked confused. "Oh…I'm sorry for you loss" she said quickly like she was trying to control the sudden nervousness that was popping out. Not even a second had gone by before Namine looked like she had frozen up; turning slowly around. "Hi Roxas" she said with a clear hint of nervousness in her tone. "Hey, Namine"

'Ah, I get it now' as Xion silently thought to herself as she watched Namine and Roxas. 'She likes-likes him' she added to her thoughts.

"So Namine, how are you doing on the at home project?" asked Roxas as he clenched a fist from within his pocket for the nerves running throughout his body.

"Hmm, well I'm practically finished already" she said as she finally suppressed her nervousness down "How about you, Roxas?" Namine added as she had finger twirling strands of her blonde hair around.

"Well that's good. Oh my project is going good… I've got nothing done" he said adding along a nervous laugh, the spiked haired boy put his hand behind his hand. "What do you mean, you got nothing done? That project is due next week, Roxas!" Namine snapped at him.

As Xion watched the two chat, well okay it was more of Namine yelling at Roxas by that point which was all the more reason Xion wished she had her IPod with her as she continued to watch young and the clueless, right in front of her.

Soon the teacher had finally showed up, she was tall but not too tall, had long light brown hair which was up in braid, blue eyes and dressed in what looked like to be a pink summer dress with a red light sweater. She hurried to unlock the door. She turned her head and saw Xion, "ah, new face, welcome". She finally got the door opened. The students piled in, Xion chose to go in last. So that way she knew what seats actually were not occupied. Namine was sitting up at the front table; while Roxas was towards the middle of the art room.

Few minutes had gone by Xion was by herself in the back something she was actually happy to get a break from all this socializing. And so the class finally began at the sound of the second bell.

--

'Period seven, Lunch', Xion read off the now wrinkled schedule heading towards the first floor of the building. Her stomach was aching for something edible to put into her body. Xion recalled on how her mother rushed her out the door of the newly inherited house. So Xion didn't have time to grab something that would settle fine with her stomach for have the day.

She was really ready to start charging people money for every time, they said the words 'new girl' and 'welcome'. It's not a big deal when a teacher does it, but when everyone around you is pointing out the obvious, it gets homicidally annoying. Xion immediately found the cafeteria, as she was about to open the door. Xion didn't the door opening from the other side, but she did felt as the door had collided with her face; and the second the time today Xion was knocked on down on her ass.

"Ahh… fuck that hurts, fuckity fuck –fuck-fuck- shit!" Xion said as she was holding her nose.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" asked a deep voice concerned sounding voice.

Though she was still holding her nose, Xion opened her eyes to see a tall long sliver/extremely light purple haired boy with the prettiest shade of blue eyes she has ever seen. "I …I ugh" she said or rather couldn't say.

"Here let me help you" he said as he offered Xion his hand. Xion had both of her hands covering her nose; she moved one of hands into his while the other still covered her possibly broken nose. He pulled her up from the floor, when she was standing Xion immediately took her hand back and out of his. "Here let's take look at that" he said as he tried to get Xion to move her other hand away from her face. After while f her fusing a bit, she finally brought her hand down from her nose.

"Well it doesn't look broken but still you should go and see the nurse or something" as he was now walking off. 'Hey' her mind screamed. "Hey not so charming, aren't you going to tell where the nurses office is?" she yelled in the hall.

"Look around, I'm sure you'll find it soon or later." He said, while raising one of his hands to wave her off. "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath, as she was glaring at the figure walking down the hallway. The sound of her hungry stomach broke Xion out of her concentration of small anger. She went to her back that slung across her shoulder and torso; pulling out some money for food and book to cover her nose. She opened the book to where she left off in her period six class, covered her nose and then opened the door to the cafeteria; walked in with her book cover head held high.

--

As crappy as school food was and always will be. Xion's stomach rejoiced as she now had finally some food in her. "Hey babe what'cha 'reading?" as an arm slung over her shoulder, Xion didn't even need to think twice on who it was. "_Blood sucking fiends_" _by Christopher Moore_" she answered, bringing the book closer to her face.

"Let me see" as Axel made a grab for the book, actually having a little grip on it. "No, I'm still reading it, dumbass" pulled it away from him but Xion didn't expect the paperback book to bounce back and hit her right on her possibly broken nose.

Xion dropping her book down, "ah fuck, again with the fucking nose" as both her hands covering her nose once again; Axel put his hands on her arms and tore her hands away from her nose, "Jesus! Xion, what the fuck happened to you," exclaimed Axel as he looked at her now bruised nose as they drew a little crowed which was the last thing the two teens needed. "You didn't run into a crazy blonde chick named Larxene, did you?" he asked.

"What? No and who? No this was the work of some stupid jerk-ass and the cafeteria door" she said as she tried not cry at the pain. "Why you didn't you go straight to the nurses offices" Axel questioned, as he put the unused napkin from the food tray on to Xion's now bleeding nose, Xion knocking his hand away as replaced with her own, "Well?" Axel pestered as he waited for her reply; her blue eyes tried to look down to floor but her field of view was somewhat blocked by the napkin, "because I didn't know where it was…and my stomach over powered me" Xion said softly in a low voice but shamefully toned.

Axel sighed at Xion, "Get your shit, you're going to the nurse's office" as he grabbed her bag and book and handed it to her. Axel took her by the arm and dragging her out the cafeteria door.

--

Axel and Xion finally made it to the nurse's office. The first thing Xion saw was the mullet haired teen from before except with a soot cover face.

"Demyx, what happened to you?" asked Axel.

"Professor Vexen's science class, Larxene was my lab partner." Explained the teen, which looked like he wanted to go and find a place to cry somewhere. "Xion, what happened to you?" Demyx asked as he noticed her bleeding nose.

"Just some ass clown and a cafeteria door" she said trying not to wince at the pain.

The nurse came into the waiting room of the office, "Oh my, Dearie what happen to you" she said as she got a good look at Xion's nose, then going off to get Xion an ice pack.

"I got into fight with a very disagreeable door" Xion said.

"Dearie your sarcasm isn't helping you." The nurse said as wrapped up an icepack, handing it to Xion, "Press it down gently" the nurse finally took notice of Axel, "Mr. Lea, unless there isn't something wrong with you, you may leave now." Said the nurse as she turned her back to him, so she wasn't able to see him mocking her, Demyx tried not laugh; Xion saw what Axel was doing, despite her day, that did bring a small tiny smirk appear on her face.

The nurse quickly turned around, but didn't manage to catch axel making fun of her, "Well I'll see you two around" and after having said that Axel left the nurses office. "Well, considering there are only two classes of the day left, and I'm not going to send you to them, so if you'll give me your schedule, I shall inform your teachers and have you excused for the rest of the day; because I am not liking how that nose is looking." The nurse spoke "and shall call your parents? Have them pick you up and to inform them to make an emergency appointment for a doctor." The nurse added. "Actually it's just my mom" she said to the nurse in a low voice.

Almost 30 minutes had passed, Xion was staring out the office windows that showed her the school hallway while she was icing her nose; waiting for her mother to come and get her.

The door open and walked in was a women, in a black suit that really brought out her blue eyes and hair.

"Hi, ma" said Xion, as she gave her mother a look, that well only a mother could love. "That's your mom" Demyx said to Xion in a low voice. "Yeah, so don't go Stacy's mom over her" exclaimed Xion.

Xion's mother walked over to her, "let me see your nose," as she put hand under her daughter's chin trying to get a good look at the now bruised looking nose. "I already made an emergency appointment for you, so we're going straight there" she said. "Where's the nurse, I have to sign you out" she said, "over by the desk mom, you can't miss her" Xion said as she pointed over.

"Xion, I just lost half of a paycheck for leaving work without notice. I don't need your smart ass remarks right now," as she let go of her daughter's face to speak with the nurse. Xion let out a small sigh as she went back to look out the window wall. Where she saw three figures, one of them was the man from before.

"Hey Demyx, who are they?" she asked him. Demyx looked over to see the three figures. "Oh the guy with the ponytail, that's vice principle Xigbar. The blue hair is, professor Saix, he's been after Xigbar's job for some time now; the other is principle Xemnas Xehanort, don't let it fool you he looks like old but he's like in his mid 30's, guessing wise" said Demyx.

"I see" replied Xion, as the odd feeling from before crept back into pit of gut.

"Okay kiddo got all your stuff? let's go" she said. Xion got up from the bench "See-ya Xion" said Demyx. "Bye" she simply replied

Xion and her mother, walked out the office and into the school hallway, where her mother's shoulder collided with the now alone principle Xemnas. "Oh excuse…"she almost said as she froze, Aqua looking into the face of the principle. "Te…"she almost spoke but thankful that Xion cut her off.

"Mom" Xion turned to see her mother, with principle Xemnas. Xion eyes shifted between the two; she could have sworn that they were isolated in tight eye lock. "Mom" Xion said again, making her mother snap back to reality, "Sorry to have, um bump into you sir." Xion's mother said as she picked up her pace and "let's go" Xion walking with her, she could have sworn her mother, turned whiter then she already naturally was.

As the mother and daughter walked out of the building, Xemnas still stood there like he was stuck in cement. "Aqua" was the only word leaving his lips.

--

Aqua pulled into the driveway of the childhood home; she recently inherited after her mother's death. They had just came back from the doctors off, saying that Xion's nose wasn't broken only sprained. She looked toward her sleeping daughter whom fell asleep from the painkillers the doctor had given them.

Aqua ran a hand though her daughter's hair, stroking the short black locks; while Aqua sat there in her car, feeling like she was going to cry, after what could have happened or what nearly happened this afternoon if it hadn't been for Xion getting her back in focus.

Aqua reached for her purse; pulling her red black-berry cell phone and quickly started dialing. Listening as the phone started to ring.

The events of the afternoon replaying in her mind; 'he doesn't look like himself. Not at all' thought Aqua as she recalled staring into the once blue now golden eyes, and those dark brown locks, now a white grey.

And despite all that she knew underneath it all

It was him

Because it's true what they say, you never forget you're first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of 'That Same Old Story'

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I hold not rights of any kind towards the Kingdom hearts Franchise.

Warning: This is still an Alternate Universe, So no BBS Spoilers of any kind HOWEVER, for those who read the original version of this story. You would already know I planned to have that character as that other character.

--

Aqua's cell phone, had been going off for nearly twenty minutes, it'd stop for a moment or two but then started ringing again.

It had to be no more than ten o'clock in the morning; Xion opening her eyes to find herself in the living room. Her nose was aching, her eyes drifted to the digital clock of the DVD player. It was indeed ten in the morning of Saturday. The consistent ringing of _'Lift Me Up' by the Benjamin Gate_, would not stop as Xion was trying to get back to sleep. "Mom" she called out to her mother, "mom" called again, "mother" calling again for her and still no answer "AQUA!" Xion screamed, as her nose happened to involuntary scrunch up, making her wince at the pain.

Aqua came running into the living room, "XION, what do you want from me, for the last time?" she yelled at her daughter, Xion was actually almost afraid to say something. "Your cell phone keeps going off" Xion eventually squeaked out. Ever since her mother picked her up from school yesterday, she'd been acting like a crazy person.

"Oh…sorry sweetie" as Aqua picked up her cell shrugging it off like nothing had even happened, "I'm going to take this into the other room." She said leaving the room,

'Oh…is that all she has to say? After nearly biting my head off' Xion thought; shaking her head with a slight confusion towards her mother's bipolar moment, just now.

"No problem, mom" Xion said as she reached over to take another painkiller pill, 'screw the couch, I'm going to a real bed' Xion thought as she climb the steps to get to her bedroom ,taking the pills with her.

--

As she walked into the kitchen; Aqua heard a door from the second floor of the house close. 'Good she's out of ear shot then' thought the bluenette. "Hello" Aqua said as she finally answered the cell phone.

"Alright Aqua, what is so important that, you called my cell phone, almost thirty times but yet you wouldn't leave a voice mail" Ven said as he yawned.

"Well, I'm sorry Ventus, next time my world comes crashing down, I'll be sure to use proper phone etiquette the next time," Aqua hissing through the phone's receiver at her long time friend. Ven winced as his phone made unpleasant noise because of the hissing.

'Wait did she just use my full name? This must be big' Ven thought as his brain was finally focused to being awake this early on a Saturday.

"Ven, when were you going?" started Aqua

"When was I going, to what?" came the reply

"When were you going to tell me about Terra?" she said, keep her voice calm, not trying to get the attention of her daughter.

'Shit' Ventus mentally screamed at himself. "You saw, Terra" Ven asked just to make sure he hadn't miss heard Aqua. "Yes! I saw him, at first I didn't recognize him with the hair and the contacts, but I know Terra when I see him, I mean I grew up with the man; I've dated him, I know him or at least I thought I did" she said, beginning to sound more upset then mad.

Ven felt for Aqua's emotional pain, at one time he thought he would be the one to mend her broken heart but somehow she grew from friend; to a one-sided crush and then she became a sister to him.

"Ven, what was he doing there? Does he have a kid there something," she asked, Ventus picked us the small tone of jealously in her voice. "No he doesn't, just the one, your both genetically linked too." He told her.

"Aqua, how about I come over later, and I'll tell you everything in person; I'll even bring Roxas and Sora, to keep Xion from listening in." suggested Ven, as he yawned through the phone line. "Fine Ven, whatever just get here when you can okay." She said.

"Alright, see you later, bye" Ventus hanged up.

"Yeah, bye" Aqua said, in a low tone, as she now listening to the phone's dial tone, taking the phone away from her ear, pressing the end button; leaning over the counter in center of the kitchen and sighed "I'd be lying even more if I didn't think this was going to happen one day" Aqua whispered to herself.

Aqua could feel her stomach get knotted up just thinking about him and Xion.

--

Meanwhile

Where Xion was thought to be in her bed sound asleep but in reality she was in the hallway getting some towels for a shower later, closing the door. She could hear her mother trying not to scream on her cell phone. Xion walked to the top of the staircase that led to the first floor of the house, the second stair case, led to the third floor and attic.

Xion trying to hear her mother's end of the conversation,

"_When were you going to tell me about Terra?"_

Xion surprisingly managed to hear.

"Who's Terra?"

--

Exiting the Kitchen, Aqua walked into the living room, not noticing Xion ducking back into the hallway; plopping her butt down on the couch bringing her legs up on it letting out a small groan of misery. For minute Aqua just sat there, not talking, not thinking, and just breathing.

Until a small light from the window started hitting, the reflective surface of an object on the coffee table. The distraction had gotten aqua's attention; she reached for the picture frame that was reflecting that distraction.

It was a picture of Xion at five years old, on the school playground.

Aqua remembered that day pretty well, she remembered taking the photo as Xion playing by herself on the swings. It was bring your parents to school day and the majority of Xion's class both of all her classmates parents had shown up. Aqua despite feeling sorry for herself just went along with the day, not knowing what could happen throughout the day.

After taking the picture, smiling at her daughter Aqua turned her back as another parent who called her to attention.

-- -- -- Flash Back-- -- --

"That picture is it for your husband?" asked a fellow mother, but clearly with a noticeable attitude.

"Actually it's something to send to Xion's grandparents, they just can't stand to be away from her for periods of time." answered Aqua, pretending to not notice the woman's clear bad attitude.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where is husband anyway, not in the bathroom is he?" She said with a laugh as fake as her 'blonde' roots.

Aqua started to see what this woman wanted from her, but what would she have to gain from the knowledge of her being a single mother.

"I mean, I just can't believe that an elementary school with a well know higher stature, would sink as low to let a woman like yourself and her bastered daughter into its gates."

-- -- -- With five year old Xion-- -- --

The young girl stopped playing on the swing as she watched her mother talk with another grown up. She wanted to go and be by her mother's side, but something was telling her not to move.

"Oh wow, look Xion; I didn't think my mother would go and converse with your mother. I mean what would they have in common anyhow" said a winey high pitched voice from behind Xion getting off the swing to ignore the girl and her two friends.

"You know Xion, maybe if you weren't such a freak, maybe we've could have been friends or you could have actually had one." The girl continued talking on, with the two little drones behind her, agreeing with whatever came out of the girl's mouth.

"Think about Xion, you don't talk to anyone on the playground or in class, not that anyone would want too."

Xion still didn't say anything to the girl.

"And do you want to know why? My mom says your freak because your mother's a slut, and to top it off, I bet you don't even know who your father is, let alone have one" the girl finished, her friends saying "yeah"

Xion again didn't say anything, she just took a deep a breathe.

"You're a genuine freak Xion"

And that was when Xion, literally pounced on the girl.

-- -- -- Back with Aqua-- -- --

Before Aqua could even reply to the woman, their 'conversation' was interrupted by the screams of young girls. Aqua looked to see the sight before her own eyes, quickly running over to her daughter.

"Get her off" a girl cried over and over.

"Xion, stop it" Aqua said, picking up Xion off the girl.

"See what your mongrel of child did to my innocent little girl!" screamed the woman.

"Mommy, their lying, they came here and they were making fun of me, and she said, her mommy said you were a slut" Xion re-telling the whole story in a crying, fast talking abridged version. Aqua looked to the other little girl. Whose nose was bleeding and looking at her arm.

"EW, she bit me." Said the girl

"From what I can tell your daughter, merely provoked Xion." Aqua, said as Xion hid behind her.

"I don't care! Just get your shabby self and your dog out of our school" yelled the woman.

Aqua got a close to the woman, looking to say something but couldn't find the words of how she truly feeling right now, turned herself away from the woman. But in a fast motion twisted her upper body and punching that horrid woman in her face while also knocking her to the ground, "Don't you ever! And I mean don't you ever come near me and Xion again" was all Aqua said after that.

Aqua walked away from the woman, picked up Xion into her arms and left the school grounds. The next day Aqua pulled Xion out of that School, and getting an apology from the board of education on the behavior of one of their now former member.

-- -- -- End Flash Back -- -- --

Aqua snapped out of the memory, again looking at the picture as she held the frame in her hand she noticed the back of it, was somewhat popped out Turning the frame around, moving the clips, taking the back off Aqua saw that there was another picture in the frame.

Taking the picture in her hand flipping it around, her eyes came in contact, with her teenaged self in a deep kiss with her ...Terra.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That Same Old Story/ Same Story, Different School

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.

* * *

She loved the feeling of his lips on the back of her neck. He kissed his way down her neck and around her collar bone; he made his way back up her neck to her mouth where the lips connected. She felt his tongue, slip into her mouth. Her moans were muffled by the action it's self.

She broke the kiss to look at her lover in the eyes, and when she did she saw … Her bedroom at four in the afternoon, "damn, always when it starts to get good, I wake up" Xion muttered to herself. She sat up in her bed, the red top cover sheet still clinging to her body. As her black comforter was halfway on the bed and the other half wasn't.

"Xion, you up?" she heard her mother scream, from the first floor. Xion wasn't obligated to answer just yet, "get dressed, we're having company over" her mother added.

"Great" she mumbled under her breathe as she moved her legs out from the comfy sheets getting up from the mattress; heading straight for the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Xion looked at herself in the mirror; Xion lightly touched the bandage on her nose; the shallow part of her not liking what she was seeing. The doctor said she could take it off on Monday or as soon the bruising lightened up tearing herself away from the mirror, heading towards the tub to take a shower, turning on the cold and hot water; waiting for it to hit a decent temperature.

"People, coming here just what we really need mom" complained the dark haired girl, going back to her bedroom; groaning as nearly tripped , getting the towel she grabbed earlier.

* * *

Axel groaned in relief as his last customer finally left, leaning forward on the counter. 'This job would be so much better if it weren't for the customers...oh yeah and I have to freaking close tonight, just perfect' thinking to himself, his emerald colored eyes gazing on the digital clock of the computerized cash register, five o'clock. He hated being at work on a week especially since it was a Saturday, otherwise known as date night but alas there would be no date night for Axel at least not for awhile.

It was after tenth grade when he met her, she was there in the hallway, sneering at boy with a dirty blonde mullet styled hair; the boy looked to be backing away from her out of pure cowardice. As the mullet haired boy, who Axel later found out to be Demyx, and his blonde beautiful tormenter, was Larxene, Demyx's half-sister.

And when Demyx ran off from the blonde, her then anger gaze fell upon Axel.

Now if you asked Axel back then what was it like meeting Larxene then he could of have said, "It was love at first sight" but if you asked him now, he was more than likely to reply with "slut at first sight".

Now Larxene wasn't Axels' first girlfriend, but it was the fact that their relationship started so fast but it had seemed so good, almost like they could have been one of those high school couples who lasted 'forever', that Axel wasn't really prepared, when he found out from Roxas was that Larxene was cheating on him.

It was during the summer, when roxas had given him the bad news.

Axel broke it off with the second he found out from Larxene, herself. Just how many times she cheated.

And thus so for the sake of his friend Demyx, They, Axel and Larxene have been frienemies ever since.

"Bitch" Axel said out loud,

"EXCUSE ME!" and on that note, Axel looked up and saw an angry female customer, ready to smack him across the face, "Not you Miss, my slut of an ex-girlfriend" he said before the angry female slapped him anyway for his mouth.

* * *

Aqua headed towards the front door, looking through the window next to the door, peaking through it; seeing it was Ven and two boys with him. She opened the door, "Talk about a sight for sore eyes" she greeted them.

"Hey Aqua, and look who've I brought along Roxas and Sora."

"My god, they're almost tall as I am." Aqua spoke with such a fake astonishment.

"An ice pack, my kingdom for an icepack" spoke a groaning Xion as she came down the stairs, holding her nose gently. "Xion, we have company" Aqua said to her 'grieving' daughter. Xion had slicked her hair back since it was still wet; she was wearing black sweat pants and baggy black t-shirt and you guessed it black sneakers. "Hi Xion" said Roxas as she walked by him. That was when she stopped in track. "Roxas" she greeted, "Hi, Ven" she greeting her godfather, "Hi Sora".

"Xion!" said Sora said excitedly, as he randomly leaped out and hugged Xion.

"Ah! Down boy, down, bad Sora" she said trying to break out of the hug.

Aqua, dug in the pocket of her jeans, "Hey why don't you three, go the pizza place that's like two bocks up and around the corner; and bring back two pies, you can get whatever you want on it." She pulled out a forty and handed it to her daughter. "What the, don't I have choice in this matter? Xion spoke as she; Roxas and Sora were pushed out the door by Aqua and Ven.

"With me as your mother, no" she said as she closed the door on her daughter's face. "AHH!" …nose closed it on her daughter's nose.

"Sorry honey!" Aqua apologized, "Come on let's talk in the living room" she added.

"You know they're going to get the wrong idea about this right?" said Ven with smirk on his face.

"It didn't even cross my mind Ven" she said as went to go and sit on the sofa, while Ven sat in the chair across from the couch.

"So what was it like seeing him again" Ven asked her.

"Confusing and hard, it was weird you know; I knew something like this would happen one day but I just didn't think it would be so soon and Ven do you what the funny thing is, when I realized it was him" she answered her friend. "What was the funny thing?" he interrupted.

"It was like déjà-vu, all over again, it was like when I and Terra first met."

"And so" Ven questioned with an eyebrow raised, "I was weak kneed all over again, scared out of my mind but weak kneed, none the less" she said.

"Fuck" Ven responded.

"My sentiments exactly, of course I was wondering what the hell he was doing there, naturally I thought he has a child there as well." She said but felt herself getting worked up again as Ven gave Aqua an awkward expression.

"You didn't hear did you?" realized Ven, "hear what?" Aqua replied. "Terra is the principle" Ven said calmly. "No Ven, Xemnas Xehanort is the principle and Terra Wise is not the principle" she said as an odd expression crept on to her face. "And I can't believe your parents didn't tell you this?" said Ven as he put a hand on his forehead. "Stop dicking this around and just tell me Ven" she exclaimed.

"Terra Wise is Xemnas Xehanort" Ven said very fast.

"What? When? How!" Aqua was flabbergasted. "Well it was right after you and Xion left, Terra went off his deep-end; do you remember what it was like between Terra and his adoptive father," the bluenette nodded towards her friend, "they were fighting more and more and it likely it wasn't stopping anytime soon." Ven started off, "How could anyone forget that?" She retorted.

"Well after awhile he couldn't take anymore of the fighting so he too ran off. By the time he came back he was a whole new person. From the last time I actually really talked to him, what he told me was he had found his biological father." Ven stopped there. Aqua silent as she fell down to the couch "his…father, his actual natural father, my god" she said in shock.

"Apparently from what I remember, his real father was dying when he found him, a rare form cancer, by the time Terra retuned; he legally changed his name to Xemnas Xehanort, he told me it was honor his true father; and of course this got back to Ansem, who also died within that very same year, after word he admitted changing his name to hurt Ansem, that's how bad it had gotten between those two. Just so you know, Ansem died of Takotsubo-Cardiomyopathy; so years go by, Terra goes off to college has and gets all his education diplomas and then he take over as principle at Hollow Bastian high" Ven finished explaining.

Aqua sat quietly, a hand covering her jaw dropped mouth. Lost in her thoughts "Aqua, I've got to ask this, but when you registered Xion to the high school, how could you not see him there? Sure his hair went white early on but he's still looks pretty much the same for his age, little older but the same." Ven spoke.

"She was enrolled by the Vice-Principle, Xigbar. So I wouldn't have known,not right away at best." Aqua slowly answered his question.

"Ven, considering yesterday, do you think he'd suspect something." she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you Aqua"

End Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

That Same Old Story/Same Story, Different School

Chapter Five:

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

*Anything mentioned in Aqua and Ven's scene is important.

Warning: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Warning 2: Spoiler fact, however anyone who was reading the original version of this story knows that I was headed in this direction before it became a BBS spoiler.

* * *

Aqua sat leaned in back in her couch with her arm over her eyes looking like a typical stressed out human being; Ven sitting in the chair across from her. Ven's attention shifted for a moment to the coffee table, "ah Aqua, this is probably bad time to ask you this but for someone who is worrying about her ex-boyfriend's reaction to a certain daughter but I just have to ask, where did that come from?" asked Ven as he pointed to the picture frame that sat upon the coffee table, it being the same picture Aqua found behind Xion's picture earlier.

"Hm" moving her arm away from her face, "oh...that old thing, I found that today it was underneath an old picture of Xion, you know the one from parents day gone to hell" Aqua reaching for the picture, 'my mother must've done it, ya know she always thought Terra and I, were good for each other, even after he broke up with me." She said, taking a long glance at the photo.

"Believe it or not, so did I and even when I had a crush on you." said Ventus.

"What?" looking to Ven

"honestly, Aqua you're a good friend, but there were times you acted more motherly then my own mother; it really killed any attraction I had for you, in that romance way" admitted the spiky haired blonde.

"Ouch Ven, Ouch" Aqua said to her friend, lifting her eyes from the photo, before Aqua drifted back into her own little world.

"Sorry"

"Ven, why did you suppose he did it?" Aqua glancing back towards the photo, "I mean, everything was so _good_, I just don't understand why he did it the way he did." Letting out a sob or two, "it was like he woke up one and decided he didn't love me anymore".

"I don't think it was like that, Aqua" replied Ventus, Aqua nearly popping off of the couch. "Then what was it, Ven; because even after all these years, I catch myself thinking about it and trying to figure it out why!" releasing more than a few sobs, taking a deep breath through her mouth.

"I was really happy Ven," Aqua stops mid-sentence, "I want the truth!" stops again, Aqua putting a hand over her heart. "Ven, I want to know what he really broke my heart for" closing her eyes, taming the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"What about Xion, then, Aqua you know as well as I do, he'll eventually find out, what Xion exactly is to him"

"I know, and that's what it even makes it harder." Ven nodding his head in agreement, "How do you tell your own child that she has moved into a town, and she has a father here that up until yesterday didn't even know she existed, "How Ven? Because I would love to hear an answer that would make all so easy!" Aqua yelling at this point

"Your making it sound like he already knows"

"Ven, you 'just' said it yourself, he'll find about Xion; he's working in the education system and they have access to public records, to new and former students, it won't be long till" responded Aqua, as she crossed her arms, mopping at the truth of this conversation.

"I screwed up, Ven. I cheated Terra out of parenthood, my daughter is...grew up without a father because I was too cowardly to pick up a phone and say, "Terra, I know it's been awhile since you broke up with me and I know your still healing from your car accident, but that night after graduation, there was more than just fireworks that night"

"Aqua, I know what I'm about to tell you, may not mean much now as it did then but he was happy Aqua, and I think Terra was a damn fool to you go."

* * *

With Xion, Roxas and Sora,

"Can I have that can of soda now" asked Sora as he held on box of pizza and Roxas held the other.

"No" both Roxas and Xion yelled. "You can have it when I get real ice pack on my face" said Xion as she held the can of Pepsi to her face as is Xion didn't feel stupid enough over the last 48 hours already. Fate was really being a fucking dick to her. Xion's mind drifting to the boy that put her in this position, she like to nearly break his nose and see how he likes. But she'll do that right after looking his gorgeous blue eyes for while. 'Stupid jerk-ass'

"So how is life at Lockhart-Fair address?" Asked Xion, "It's been alright, Aunt Tifa and Uncle Zack, are going away for the week" Roxas answered. "Yeah, it'll be awesome!" exclaimed Sora.

"Oh really, how are you going to get this by Ventus, Sora" said Xion as a smirk at the corner of her lips.

"Go back to icing your nose" was his response.

The trio had finally reached back to the house; Xion was the first one up the steps. Softly opening the screen door, and then the front door, to hear, _"I screwed up, Ven. I cheated Terra out of parenthood, my daughter is...grew up without a father because I was too cowardly to pick up a phone and say, "Terra...". _

Sora and Roxas both right behind her; Xion gently closed the door looking the boys, hand now over her mouth, her blue eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my god" Xion repeated many times, as she had every right too; Sora and Roxas, couldn't believe what they just heard either,

So a few moments passed by, "as of right now, I'm going to forget that I heard that and it's not like we know all the details and you two should forget it as well, and we are going to go in the house and act like nothing has happened and act like our usual selves."

The two boys agreed Xion's hand on the door, "Remember act peachy keen. Peaching fucking keen" and on that she opened the door.

* * *

End Chapter Five.

Note, don't be confused by Xion's behavior, she's just in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

That Same Old Story/Same Story, Different School

Chapter Six:

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

* * *

Xion walked into her bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. Xion recovering from her shock during dinner, she was quiet while Roxas and Sora, talked a lot to cover the uneasiness that filled the air. Every time someone tried to ask her something, Xion would have to try to zone back into reality before her short attention span, would take her mind elsewhere.

Every time Aqua looked towards her, she would not meet her mother's glances.

Now lying on her bed, taking her the hear buds of her headphones and placing them in her ears, pressing play on the black iPod classic; Letting the lyrics of Linkin Park's 'One Step Closer' calm Xion down and somewhat brining the stunned teen back into her current realty.

It was all just so hard to believe and Xion trying to take it all in and in one evening no less. "After all this time wondering, he really does exist" thought Xion. Now Xion wasn't stupid, biologically speaking Xion knew she had a father but when growing up with a single mother, It left Xion's perception of a father, somewhat altered.

"And he has a name!" as she thought some more, " and he's here living in this same town and he...doesn't even know I exist, literary doesn't know...Oh mom, why'd you do it" Xion's thoughts raced with excitement and then died down, Xion wanted to cry but she didn't nor did her blue eyes tear up.

When Xion was younger, she let all thought of having an actual father die, ironically enough she swore this to herself on father's day.

But then again, on that same day Xion did have odd conversation with her mother, they were watching a moving similar to Xion's now current situation.

"_How can someone create a life and then just abandoned it"_ she asked her mother as an in general question. While Aqua oddly replies, "_Is that what you think happened_? Aqua replied to her, Xion heard it but it just didn't click.

But now it did, Xion's eyes snapped opened at the memory, there it was again; the acknowledgement that her own mother, kept her a away from her own father. As much as Xion didn't want to angry with her own mother, she couldn't help herself.

But as Xion lay on her bed and thought some more, "would I even want to see him?" she asked herself aloud.

* * *

Elsewhere at a manor of such posh detail,

A man at his desk with a drinking glass in hand, whiskey to be exact and an aged photo in his other, the man took a drink of his whisky before he set the photo down on his desk before getting up from his chair, and then grabbing the old picture and glass of whisky in his hands. "Aqua" he said as he was standing in front of a fireplace and out of a moment of not premeditated, he threw the glass of whiskey into the fire place watching the flames grow as it reacted to the heavy alcohol.

He was about to throw the picture in to watch it burn but something had stopped him.

* * *

By the Tuesday of that next week Xion's nose was being to feel so much better, alright so it still felt sore but she'll live, her nose had been healing up very clean, so no risk of infection as far she knew. The bruise had lightened up quickly, but with the help of makeup, it looked like it was barely there. Now normally Xion wasn't really into makeup, but since she had taken off the bandage sooner than she was supposed to, she really had no choice on the matter. And in other news, her mother stopped acting like she had lost her mind, after a few days passed she returned to normal pretending like none of it ever happened, needless to say, it did freak her out just a tad bit at the sudden return to normalcy which left her concerned for her mother's well mental being.

It was almost end of the day, Xion sitting in her ninth period class. Which was an English class, that she found out that, she and Axel, Demyx, Sora and Roxas were in the same class, but even better news to her was that the douche bag that had nearly broke her nose was also in the same class. Xion kept the text book in front of her face. to conceal the look of anger on her face, sure Xion knew better then hold on grudge as small as this but it was more matter of principles if anything else, you know that old Samarian law, eye for an eye. She moved her eyes away from her target and focused back on the teacher.

Now, English was a subject Xion enjoyed regularly, but the cold stiff of a teacher was really making the easiest subject ever, very unbearable for the students in this English, looking around the room, she saw the Sora was dozing off; Demyx had managed to sneak in an iPod, that he was listening too. Roxas as spinning a quarter on his desk top and Axel looked like he wanted to kill.

But soon salvation had come for the students in the English room, and the ringing school bell was their messiah. 'Finally' her mind cried Xion putting her books into her skull book bag; getting as quickly as she could and headed out the class room door.

She headed over to her locker, putting in the combination however the metal door would not open. Putting the combination in once more and playing with the button that opens it the door still would not budge, "I hate you!" Xion sharply muttered under her breathe as she fought with the metal demon that is her locker.

"Here let me" said a voice before Xion could even protest the volunteered help.

BAM!

As his fist slammed down on to Xion's locker; the locker creaked as it opened at the force his hand.

"Hey, how did you do? Even better how did you know" she spoke not even looking at him; seeing as how the locker door blocked his face. "It was my locker last year, and from what I see it hasn't stopped its evil ways!"

"Yeah, well thanks anyway" she as she was loading books in. "you're welcome…nose girl"

The clanging of the book on metal was small but still comprehensible enough to hear; Xion poked her head out from behind the locker door,

"That's not my name" she said as Xion tried to keep her cool.

"Well considering our last encounter, you never gave me your name" Xion glared at him, "gee I wonder why, could it be that someone slammed a door in my face!"

"Well that's not an excuse!" he said with a wide smile on his face; Xion was almost certain she felt steam come out of her ears.

"Leave me alone," Xion said while closed her locker and started walking off.

"Won't you give me your name?"

"Do you get some sick jolly feeling out of stalking people" turning around to face him.

"Riku"

"I didn't ask for your name"

"But you wanted too"

"Only in your delusion little world." she said crossing her arms, as Riku stepped closer to her. "Care to step into that little world" he replied with a smirk on his face. Xion dead-panned "my god, you are getting some sick jolly out of this"

"To be honest you interest me" said Riku

"All of suddenly I interest you? I barley know you and you sure as hell don't know me, but that's all right because apparently I interest you, fuck I must have been hit harder with that door than I thought."

"Funny girl, but let's face it, when you're not excepting it; you will grow curious just at the thought" boasted the long haired teen.

"Hasn't it occur you that I'm just not your type"

"Are you lesbian?"

"No, but now that I have met you, I seriously hope so." Riku laughed at the retort. Xion groaning at him, she had to wonder how anyone else around this school had to put up with him. But then again she was also curious on how these students were we not interested in to this conversation. People were minding their own business, should she be concerned about the water?

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" he asked as was practically in her face.

"No"

"Hey Xion!" said Sora, as he was coming up the hallway to the two teens; with a red headed girl behind him that was holding Sora's hand. "Ah, now a name to the face that can't escape me" said Riku

"Do you hear yourself? I mean seriously, you're like a rejected valentine's card."

"Riku! I didn't see you there" as Sora finally reached the two teens

"Sora, Kairi" he greeted his friends.

"Xion want you to meet Kairi, my girlfriend." the red headed girl, nodded towards Xion herself, just made a hand gesture and said hey.

"Hey Riku, we got to get to practice" as Sora grabbed his friend by the, Sora turned back and gave Kairi a peck of a kiss good-bye on her lips. Leaving the two girls alone; Kairi turned to the decked out in all black clothes girl. "Hey I saw you and Riku talking earlier and I thought you should know he likes to play around a lot, if you get what I'm telling you here" she started off.

"Is that from experience?"

"Kind of"

"Hmm, I see but you have nothing to worry for you see, as I kept telling him, I want nothing to do him"

"Don't girls like us always say that?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Xion, "he won't leave you alone, till he feels like he got what he needed. Then he goes back to his girlfriend, seeing as they claim to have 'open' relationship."

"I didn't ask for a life story and I hardly know him, and I don't want too; besides your his friend, why are you telling me this." as Xion turned to walk away from Kairi.

"Because he has pulled this bull shit on for long enough. And I really hate to see you as his next target" exclaimed Kairi

Xion started walking off, "like I said, I don't want him." leaving Kairi in a now almost empty hallway.

"I said that too" Kairi muttered to herself.

* * *

"Okay, so Demyx is everyone coming to the traverse this coming Saturday night?" Axel said, as he opened the driver's side door to his car. "Well, just about everyone is going, save for one person" replied Demyx as he sat down in the passengers' side. "And who would that be Dem?"

"Xion"

"And why isn't she coming?"

"She said no before I actually got to finish asking her, it was like almost read my mind" said the mullet haired boy as an odd expression creeped on to his face. "Demyx, I say this with what little concern that I have in me; you really need to lay off the caffeine!

"And you really need too, lay off the cigarettes and pyromaniac tendencies" retorted the dirty blonde, Axel gasping at the accusation, which did in fact happen to be true on both counts. "Oh that's low Demyx, even for you", Demyx rolling his eyes at axel.

"Hey that was an accident waiting to happen! Even the fire guys who put it out said so."

"Axel, how does a car; that wasn't driven enough, spontaneously catch on fire!" "And I still can't believe you weren't arrested for that." Demyx added.

-Some time ago but more like over Axel's last summer vacation—

"Burn baby burn" said a manic looking red head, wearing a pair sunglass, as the small black car slowly burned. The manic kept his distance from the burning vehicle, as a part of the car had explode, "oooh" the manic said as the flames had gotten worse but yet so beautiful at the same time.

-Back at the present-

"Shut up Demyx, or you'll be walking back and forth to school for the rest of your time here."

"And I still can't believe your mother is letting you of all people to use her car."

Axel took his hands off the wheel, turning to Demyx with his deadpanned expression his face. "Demyx…get out!"

"But like they said it was an accident waiting to happen." Demyx said with a false smile on his face; that just screamed 'please don't throw me out of this car.

Axel finally had gotten the car started, the roof of the car had reclined back, turning the car it's self into a corvette styled car; pulling out from the parking space. Meanwhile with forming a plan in his mind to drag Xion to the club this weekend, whether she liked it or not, even if it killed him because she'd be the one most likely killing him. He'd seen the glares of death she had given Riku, in English class.

* * *

"Roxas, have you gotten your project done yet, it' due in two days" asked Namine as the two walked down the hall. "Don't worry about Namine, I've talked to professor. Gainsborough; she gave me a little bit of an extension.

Namine smiling at him, "I'm glad to hear that Roxas", "Namine I was wondering if you would like to go" 'Roxas, this is the moment you've waiting for, just say out, or date!' his mind was telling him, but his palms were beginning to sweat, since he was now clenching his hands into fists.

"If I would go…?" Namine said

'You're doing great; now just lay it on her, go out with me on a date' Roxas mind spoke again, it was weird how his minds voice reminded him of Axel. "If you would go…and help me out with my project?"

His mind cheering for him 'alright go Roxy…wait what' his conscious stopped mid thought, 'with your project; Roxas you are such a coward!' his mind yelled at him. 'Shut up brain' thought the spiky haired boy.

She smiled, "I would love to help you"

'Wow, she said yes; there's hope for you yet, Roxie' his mind said to him, in a very like axel way. Outside as well as in, Roxas was happy; sure he didn't get to ask Namine out-out, but it was a start as his nerves slowly calmed down and the grip of his clenched hands loosened.

Still smiling Namine was glad to be 'alone' with Roxas; she was just disappointed that it weren't for like dates get together instead over homework but Namine digressed. In one perspective it is better than nothing at all right.

"Roxas, is there anybody going to beat your house later?" Roxas raised an eyebrow "so I we can get started on your project I mean" she said quickly as light blush of pink crept into her face. Lowering her head down so Roxas couldn't see it.

"Well, Ven has his night class tonight, and Sora has football practice until god knows when and uncle Zack and aunt Tifa are out of town for the rest of the week so we'll have some peace and quiet." answered the spiky blonde.

* * *

'What a fucking creep; no scum bag is more like it, how dare he! The fact that he even' thought Xion as she almost walked out of the building. Xion did make a mental note of what Sora's girlfriend had just told her; Xion couldn't help but wonder how many girls were on that bastard's list and worse his own friend's girl friend was one of them, she made a mental note to that also to keep that information to herself just in case, walking past the windows of the school's main office with her feet practically storming on the tile marble hallway floor.

Xion's over the shoulder book bag went back and forth, side to side as she exited the building heading across the school's front lawn to make it, to the public bus stop.

Meanwhile, as Xion was walking away from the high school. Neither she nor anyone else outside the building had notice the set of gold amber eyes peaking out of the blinds of the principles' office. He watched the black cropped haired teen as she made her way to the bus stop across the street.

As principle Xemnas turned away from the window of his large personal office. He reached over to the phone on his desk. Dialing the number in, it rang once. "Yes, this is the principle of Hallow Bastian High. Yes I need the transcripts' of a former student of yours."

"Student's Last name sir?"

"Azure" said Xemnas

"Now students first name?"

"Xion"

* * *

End Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Fate is a Bitch

That Same Old Story

Author: Karma's Slave

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Roxas, did you get the camera like I asked? Namine said as she looked up from the drawing pad. She was looking over some of Roxas's previous attempts at the assigned project. Flipping through the pages at a slow pace to pick the best one for Roxas to work with. Looking at one of the pages, something in particular had caught her attention, "uh Roxas, what it this" she asked.

"Oh, that one, I tried the live model method, it didn't work." He answered as his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Well it's actually rather good. The problem was the model; I mean look at all your easers' marks," she said, "who was your model?" she added.

"Sora"

"Sora! No wonder, this turned out like ….

"Shit!" interrupted Roxas.

"…I was going to say a piece by Picasso that was on drugs" said the girl. After that statement an awkward silence filled the living room. "look Roxas, it wasn't that bad, but for future reference; if you're going to use a model, don't pick Sora, I'm sure as you figured out by now, he is the world's most twitchiest person ever"

"Now, you tell me!" Roxas, joked as he let out a laugh, Namine letting out a small chuckle herself. "Yeah, but whom am I going to get on short notice?" Roxas asked crossing his arms, his head looking down in thought. "Well if you're alright with it, I could be your still life." She asked, Roxas lifted his head, seeing, the blonde bangs of Namine's hair falling into her face, the sun light coming in through the windows, reflecting on her face, made her look beautiful, Roxas didn't say anything as he was still enthralled by the innocent near angelic look, considering all the white she wears on a regular basis, how could she not give off that type of impression.

"Roxas?" while Namine was waving a hand in front Roxas's day dreaming face.

* * *

Xion stepping off the bus, and on to the pavement, readjusting her shoulder book bag. She was only four to five blocks away from the house; taking a quick glance at her watch, seeing as she still had plenty of time to kill before her mother got off of work. Xion's temper had claimed while on the bus; she wouldn't waste anymore brain cells on that jerk-ass.

Her attention had now been diverted towards the local video store. Her only true guilty pleasure; movies, they really are Xion's crack and the video stores around the world are her dealer. Running from the bus stop, across the parking lot and to on the pavement of sidewalk, heading in direction of the store.

Xion entered the store, the air condition air hitting her face, for September it was still quite hot which was weird, since fall is set to kick in next week.

'Sanctuary' she thought to herself, it was calm store settings, like these that could put her into a good mood. And considering her afternoon, this is exactly what she needed slowly walking around the store heading toward the new releases section.

"Not much of choices, huh" she said out loud to herself.

"Axel, will you pick a god damn movie already" said an extremely irritated female voice. "Yeah Axel we do have other stops to make" said a voice that sounded like Demyx. "Will you guy stop, besides you will thank me for picking these out," Xion hearing Axel saying this to them; Xion now debating with herself, on whether to silently sneak out or just ignore them; as she kneeled down to the floor pretending to look at the movies on the bottom shelves.

"Hey I didn't do so bad last weekend" Demyx said, "Demyx, you rented Dragon ball evolution, which we protested, since the makers of this movie intentionally ruined it from the real potential it could have had." Axel said to him.

"So what about the crap that Larxene always gets?" questioned the mullet haired boy, "Well Demyx the 'crap' as you so well put it, is at least watchable." Defend Larxene "and not a piece of shit, that makes you want not only gauge your eyes out but also bash your brains in" she added. Axel had to laugh, as Demyx looked ill from the mental image now playing in his brain.

Axel looking over the shelves of the next section spotting a small figure. "What do you think...Xion" Axel said with a knowing smirk on his lips. 'God damn it' she screamed at herself on the inside. "Xion, I know it's you, I saw you running across the parking lot."

"Is it just me or are all the males in this town are on a thin line of becoming stalkers?" said the black short haired girl. As she came up from the ground; facing Axel, Demyx and this girl she hasn't met.

"It's not just you, girlie" said the blonde girl, "Larxene" she added as the tone in her voice got rougher.

"Larxy be nice." Said Demyx as to which Larxene replied in the nicest way she could, with her elbow in Demyx's gut. "What have I said about calling me Larxy" she said to Demyx whom was now holding his stomach in pan, while cowering away from the blonde.

"They are half siblings" Axel whispered to Xion in her ear, she felt the heat of his breathe on her ear; a little shiver creeping into and up her spine. "I'm going to go now" said Xion, now missing her old out of place feelings, god where were those snobby, snot nosed people who ignored her on purpose when you actually needed them.

She sighed, wondering when fate decided to make her the center of attention, fate was definitely a bitch. As she felt Axel grabbed her hand, and follow Larxene and Demyx out the door.

* * *

Aqua walking into the empty house, "Xion", calling for her daughter; walking into the living room, throwing her house keys on the coffee table along with her purse down; and then letting herself dropped down on the couch. "Xion" she called again. Kicking off high-heeled shoe and then the other; attempting to actually get relaxed. Which is easier said than done; calling once more for her daughter "I guess she's not home yet"

"_What a week"_ Aqua silently thinking to herself, worry was written all over her face. Her main concern was still over Terra…no Xemnas or whatever he is calling himself now; but still her chest would feel heavy very time she thought about him sighing as her blue eyes looking down onto the dark colorful carpet. It was strange, no matter how far Aqua moved Xion and herself, these old feelings would haunt her, whenever there was one little moment that would keep reminding her of Terra but those moments couldn't compare to when she looked at her daughter, who unknowingly acted like the father she never knew.

Looking at Xion would remind Aqua of how much she cared for him, how much she actually missed him sighing once more at her past, "That man is slowly driving me insane" putting a hand to her head, as her other went to grab one out of the four cordless phones setup in and about the house, hitting the talk button, aqua dialing up a few numbers; then phone rang once going straight to the voicemail feature, "aw great I forgot Ven has classes today" Aqua said to herself as she hit off and then tossed the phone on the other side of the couch.

Her mind drifting back to Terra, Aqua couldn't help but wonder the 'what ifs' of her life; she became so deep into her thoughts Aqua barely heard the phone ringing, the continuous ringing "Hello" she answering with a rude attitude, "No, I am not interested in planning ahead my funeral" she said as talked with the on phone sales person.

* * *

"But Xion" whined the tall red-headed teen "you've got to join us for movie night at least" he pleaded, as the some of the little but to none customers began to pay attention to Axel's request of Xion. Larxene and Demyx were looking around the store looking for some movies.

"Nope, I have things to do" Xion refusing Axel's verbal invite.

"What kind of things?" he asked, with a smirk coming out to play on his lips.

"Things of only my concern now stop pestering me." She said, with a look of annoyance written all over her.

"No, I am enjoying myself" Axel replied, "Weirdo" Xion simply said. "Is it weird to want to be around people?" Axel asked

"Hey you can be around people all you want but there will always be that one person; they'll always be alone. No matter who they are" said Xion as she headed for the movies on sale shelves.

"Now there's a piece of the puzzle that is Xion" said Axel. "Piece of the what?" Xion turned to face him as she stared at him, where for the first blue eyes had met green in a direct eye to eye contact. Not that she would say anything out loud but Xion had to admit Axel did have nice eyes, very nice eyes.

"You have social interactions issues."

"What! I do not have social interactions issues "Xion verbally defending herself "Oh yes, because your miss gets along with everyone, and everyone just loves you" he stated.

"Oh yes because I so long for friendships that'll last throughout the rest of high school" Xion egging Axel on.

"I think you're just scared" axel crossing his arms, "oh no you're not, you are not pulling the 'scared' tactic on me" Xion retorted

"Then prove it, tomorrow, come to the traverse, you know Demyx's gig, you since you're not scared and since your such a big hit people" Axel challenged Xion.

Meanwhile a few shelves away from Xion and Axel, "You know Larxy I could be wrong but I think Axel might be interested, I mean he didn't even give you this much trouble when you dated." Spoke Demyx as he was observing Axel and Xion.

Larxene, breathed in a deep breath, before she slapped Demyx upside his head.

"OW!"

* * *

"Mom, your only child (as far I know), has returned" announced Xion closing and locking the front door behind her; tossing her bags on the steps. "Xion where you? You know you're supposed to let me know if you're going to somewhere after school, I nearly had heart attack when I saw the no messages on my cell phone." Aqua lecturing her daughter as she walked in from the kitchen, where sound of food sizzling in the frying pan could be heard.

"Well ma, my cell's battery was dying, and then I was detained by people who won't leave me alone; while I was at the video store" Xion explained. Aqua sighing towards her daughter, "I should've of known you'd be there" said the bluenette woman shaking her head.

"Come on mom, you got to admit, better me in there, then out in the streets dealing drugs with complete dangerous people." Xion joking, as she couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face; as she got the glare of death from her mother "You know, if you grandmother was alive; she'd belt you for that." Aqua said as went back into the kitchen to check on food.

"At least grandpa got a kick out of this" Xion replied as she headed towards the steps, grabbing her bags once again. "She'd get ya for that one too" Aqua retorted from the kitchen.

"Blah…blah…blah" Xion muttered, heading now up the stairs to her bedroom. Entering her bedroom tossing her belongings on her bed but not before taking her cell out, the phone made annoying noise indicating that battery was very weak

"Alright you piece of crap, I'm charging you" Xion speaking as she plugged in the cell's black thin cord, placing the phone it's self on her night table. Her black cell phone making annoying beeping sound, Xion groaned reaching for her phone, the brightly lit screen stating 'you have 1 new text message' Xion opening the message, quickly reading it.

Her blue eyes lit with contentment _'about time you answered'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"How many times have we've seen this now, I mean seriously" asked Demyx as grimaced at the TV screen. "I've lost count by this point," replied axel as he lazily tried to keep his eyes open.

"Shut up! I'm watching this," yelled Larxene, her eyes never leaving the screen, as the killer was slowly gutting into the victim.

"Hey Axel wasn't Roxas supposed to be here tonight" questioned the mullet haired teen. "He had to bail, he had to do his art project, and it's not like Gainsborough going to do anything to him, if he didn't do it anyway" answered the redhead teen.

Larxene sighed, completely aware their small talk was about to piss her off, "you idiots, do you think he would miss this for fucking about project, please, you know as well as I do that he would be here, doing shitty ass job on that," Axel tried to cut in, but Larxene holding her index finger over his mouth, "The difference is, that he has Namine helping him so in other words jerk asses, the kid finally grew some balls and as a weak ploy asked her out by asking Namine in helping him with his project" Larxene finished, turning her full attention back to the screen.

"And just how do you know all this?" asked Axel, crossing his arms with a small amount of disbelief, of what his ex-girlfriend was telling him. "Because idiot, I was there in the hallway, when they were talking about it" she replied, now knowing that she couldn't enjoy the movie, since Axel now deiced to play twenty questions.

"What were you doing eavesdropping? And besides, Roxas would have told us." Axel defending himself

"Because I have ears, I can't help what I hear, and no he wouldn't have and do you want to why Axel, because Roxas knows that if he had told you, then you and Demyx but mostly you, Axel would go over there and how can I put this in only a way you can understand… you're a cock block, Axel" Larxene explained as she smirked at her ex, gaining pleasure from the embarrassed look on his face.

Demyx looking at his friend and then his half-sister; "Larxene, you've been hanging out with Marluxia again haven't you" he said to her, "well I have, but he has nothing to do with this, I just know all" she said mockingly.

"Know all, my ass" muttered Axel.

* * *

"You guys have a good practice," asked Kairi as she was getting from the stadium stands, as Sora and Riku, "you were watching, why don't you tell us" Riku teasing her. She just gave him a look, which said 'don't start with me' Sora, could see the tension building between his two closest friends. "Hey I'm going to go to the locker room, you two work whatever this is out" Sora said as he started to back away from the two teenagers.

"So what were you telling Xion?"

"The truth, how your such a scuzbag when it comes to females,"

"Really? You didn't seem to think that when you…"

"And that is never and I mean never is happening again" Kairi protested.

"We'll see"

"Bullshit, you never look back at your conquests," retorted Kairi

"Yeah, but you know I'm thinking blow jobs shouldn't really cut it" he said leaning toward Kairi as there was only a gate keeping them apart.

"You son of…what happened to you? I mean seriously, you're not even the remotely close to the Riku that was my friend…my real friend." Kairi said as he blue violet like eyes, started to tear up, Riku didn't say anything. He just slowly backed away from the fence, then turning completely away from Kairi; as the silent tears ran down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.

As for Riku he silently walked to the locker room, as Sora was just coming out the door, "So, you guys work out this fight"

Riku looked as his best friend, "I don't know"

* * *

"Wow Roxas, this is turning out very good" spoke Namine as she looked over his shoulder, Namine stared the incomplete drawing for a little while longer. Namine had volunteered herself to be his model, after finding the right pose that suited both of them; Roxas then quickly took a picture of Namine. So Namine wouldn't have to stay in one position for a long while.

Roxas turning his head to her, the drawing pencil in his hand had stopped. "You really think so?" he asked her,

"Yeah, I do Roxas, you do have talent, I just don't where got the idea you didn't" answered Namine, "I guess it's like how the teacher, is always trying to explain it, when something works, it will work, ya know?" Spoke the sandy haired teen "Yeah, that about right" Namine agreeing with him.

Silence filled the living as two sets of blue eyes made direct contact for the first time in that late afternoon; the silence was broken with the sound of hard breathing from the only two in the house. And that was when Roxas, finally deiced to step and make his move, he brought his face in closer to Namine's, which was little hard since he was still sitting down in the chair; Namine didn't not leave Roxas hanging, as she tilted her head and leaned down to him, where Namine for the very first time, had felt the softest pair of lips meet her own.

The kiss was light and soft, Namine felt like her stomach was burning on the inside, the rush of her nerves were almost enough to drive her insane. Roxas could feel the Namine breathing hard from her nose well as he did felt somewhat of it on his face. Roxas grew a little bit more bolder and he not entirely but did put a little more depth into this kiss.

Namine nervously brought her hand over to Roxas's hand that was still on the table, considering Roxas was still sitting down. Roxas still kissing Namine, felt confused by the action, did she want him stop? But before another panicked question filled his mind, Roxas could hear his cell phone going off. He froze, which naturally caused Namine to freeze.

Namine pulled away first, her blue eyes expressing a sense of confusion and possibly fear, what could she be afraid of? "I have to go" was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

Roxas whom was slightly confused himself, "did I do something wrong?" he asked her.

* * *

Now prime time in a doctor's office, a file on wooden made desk that read, Riku Dark.

"Riku, you've have got to stop doing this to yourself, isn't healthy for you, physically, nor mentally." The doctor sitting across from Riku; he just sat still arms crossed over his chest. "Riku, you have been my patient for some time now, and I know that you've had it rough since you where a child,"

"Had it rough...rough can't even begin to describe my life, you just don't get it"

"What's not to get Riku, you barley come to your sessions anymore, your grandparents are concerned for you because they don't know how to really reach out to you anymore" said the doctor.

"Reach out to me! If they wanted to reach out to me they would have, No should have pulled me out of the cheap excuse of family a hell of a lot sooner, then maybe just maybe I wouldn't be this two-faced son of" he said barley containing his anger.

"Two-faced, that's an interesting term to call for you to call yourself Riku" the doctor cutting Riku off.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" he exclaimed. "Because you are recognizing the things you have done, and from your earlier sessions, you've relied on manipulating others, mostly females to get what you wanted." explained the good doctor.

Riku, kept quiet as the words had struck him at the heart, the doctor, looking at his patient, "Riku, I know you can be good, and you are good, and I'm not the only one whose seen it, Your grandparents, your friends Sora and Kairi" Riku flinched at the sound of Kairi's name. "You have to stop being afraid of yourself and just let it all go."

"It was wrong what your parents, Maleficent and Ansem, did to you but using sex as an outlet for that is just as abusing to yourself and your partners" spoke the doctor.

* * *

It was getting late; Demyx had left the basement and headed to his bedroom and get in some practice time before his gig at the traverse tomorrow, which left Larxene and Axel alone down in the basement, which was also double as Larxene's bedroom, seeing how it was originally one of those basement apartments. Picking down the guitar he was practicing with Demyx went and reached for his Sitar; he was more nervous about the sitar solo then guitar, which he knew by heart; however the sitar playing would be a debut performance for Demyx considering he had to beg the band to give him this shot. Demyx was actually a replacement for a former member who had left for college.

Meanwhile down into the basement with Larxene and Axel.

"hmm… that was different" Larxene said as cotton bed sheet was covering her naked body, while as axel was putting his black jeans back; then sitting on the corner of the mattress reaching for his boots. "Oh yeah, how so… Is because instead of cheating with Marluxia, your cheating with me" Axel answering his question, his answer reflecting their once relationship. Axel putting on his right boot, "No, silly" she said in that teasing tone of hers.

"You felt different" she said.

"What are you a fucking empath all of sudden, let me tell you Larxy; emotions and compassion, just aren't you" Axel said as he got on the left boot, and then grabbing his shirt putting his head and arms through.

"No I could just tell for once; you weren't fucking me, to spite Marluxia" she said as her trade mark smirk appeared on her face. "All you wanted was a release," she finished.

"Jeez, Larxene, how can you be such...?" Axel started as he felt that old feeling of being disgusted with him, crept into his head.

"What a slut, whore, bitch! Come on Axel just pick one, it's not like I haven't been called them before." Larxene expressed as she sat up on the mattress, "I told you that, the day we got together, that I can't be one of those girls who only needs that one person, I told you that."

Axel went silent, as they were having this conversation once again. "My body isn't monogamous, but my heart is" she said

"Yeah I couldn't even have that either" axel said as he walked up the steps and out of the door.

* * *

End Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

That Same Old Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Thanks to all who have read this, even if you didn't leave a review.

Happy News, I have figured out how to Pull one of the sub-plots off, YES!

* * *

Xion groaned as the harsh bright light from the window, hit her face, "No "she grumbled to herself. "Go away sun, no one likes you" she said, the sleep still in her voice. Grabbing the hold of her black comforter and pulling it over her head.

It was Saturday, and it was just about noon, Aqua had gone into work, where as her daughter just soundly slept in. Xion was seconds away from falling back into her deep sleep, until her serene and non thinking mind was interrupted by that of the door bell. 'Damn it' her mind screamed.

She decided to just lie on the bed until they went away; five minutes later and wide awake, the door bell still hadn't stop. "Alright" she screamed as she gotten up from the bed, "fucking prick" Xion, said to herself; leaving her bedroom and making her way towards the front door.

Finally getting to the door, she opened it, getting a whole lot of sunlight right in her face causing her to wince; by the time Xion's eyes focused she saw a figure before her, her blue eyes widen, as her body was surprised with excitement that she actually jumped up into the figures arms. The figure practically last his balance as he caught Xion but by luck neither of them had fallen.

"I can't believe it, you're here, and I thought you were going straight to your parents house." Xion said as she settled down. There was no verbal response from him as he leaned closer to Xion catching her lips in his. Xion gave a light groan into the kiss, having had missed him, her boyfriend, the love of her life, and all those other stupid labels for a significant other.

But then again Xion did feel a weight guilt on the inside of her chest, as she realized since she's been here she never gave one thought to her boyfriend who came out of his way just to see her; while at the same time her subconscious was tormenting her with the shades of green colored eyes that didn't belong to her boyfriend. God did it suck to be a teenager or more particularly it just sucked to be her right here and now.

He broke the kiss; pulling away from them. Pushing the guilt aside, reminding herself she should happy to see him. "How'll long will you be here for" Xion asked him. "That depends, is your mother home, I know how she just 'loves' me" he answered. " Just stop right there, you know as well as I do, she's just doing her thing as my mom, cause that what she does and there's the fact that she just loves me death because I'm her only child." Xion said, as she attempted to keep a straight face, but that lasted a not even a minute before; she and her boyfriend were laughing.

"It's good to see you" He said as his hands traveled down towards hers, pulling Xion more towards him.

"You too, Zexion" she said, as her guilt of being the world's worst girlfriend started to melt way. Staring into his blue eyes, which reminded Xion of why Zexion made going to her old school much more bearable well at least before he graduated and then she was just socially out casted.

* * *

Ventus Gwyn, but better known as Ven to family and friends was walking down to his office. Ven, is a part-time student, on specific days of the week, and as for his weekends and non-school days Ven is another warm blooded, working at a desk for a employment office or least he will until he graduates from college, as this was his second time going back to college, Ven had to drop out of school to take care of Roxas, legally they had to before their aunt and uncle were allowed to take them in. since Ven was only still seventeen at the time, and over the years, finishing college just was pushed to the back of his mind until a year ago.

The only good thing about Ventus' job was his small recent promotion, from a cubicle to an actual office with a door and a lock. As it gave the advantage of some privacy and on the plus side Ven didn't have that creepy woman at the receptionist desk, looking at him with 'moon eyes'

Ven kept walking along to his office, ignoring the office sectary which she was trying to get his attention. Ven walked into his office and quickly closing the door.

Ven was just returning from his lunch break, eager to finish the delicious coffee in the cup he was holding, as he was about to drink when he noticed the back of his chair was facing him and noticed someone went through some of his things, but oddly enough, not a big mess to call it as an act of vandalism.

"Hello, old friend" said a voice from behind the chair. Ven knew the voice right away.

"Terra…wh.…what are you doing here?" Ven who was a little lost for words at the moment.

"What an old friend can't check in on each other once in a while, isn't that what best friends do", Xemnas spoke, from looking out Ven's office window.

"Not when they pop out of the blue for a reason." Ven responded

"Ahh, speaking of blue, how is Aqua, I may have only seen her once, but I haven't had time to pop by on her, as you would understand how busy one can get" said Xemnas in a clearly fake cheerful tone of voice.

Ven froze slightly at the mention of Aqua, "Tell me Ven, how long have you known about 'it'" asked Xemnas, the chair turning, so Xemnas could look Ven in the face. "About what" replied Ven as he looked Xemnas in the eyes.

'Is he…is he wearing color contact lens, do not burst out laughing' as Ven silently thinking to himself,

"Don't play stupid Ven, how long have you know about the girl, is she yours?" Xemnas said as the anger in his voice rose up.

"WHAT! You honestly think that Xion is mine, give me a break Terra, I know you knew about my little crush on Aqua but come on, I got over it! I knew better then to try anything with Aqua, not just because she was my friend and once upon a time happened to be my once best friend's girl and that is a line I don't cross." answered Ventus.

"But seriously you have to this conversation with her, because this is Aqua's business, not mine." Ven added, with an uncertain look on his face, knowing he didn't sell Aqua out, but he did put the one person the planet she was avoiding, in her path.

Xemnas, he didn't say anything, "Terra or whatever your calling yourself these days, something I'm just little curious about, so uh, what's with the color lens you have on there?" Ven asked as snort of a laugh, just busted on out from his mouth,

Xemnas simply glared at the blonde haired man as he ignored the question.

"Come on, I knew you had an identity crisis but the white hair with the amber eyes, you look like a villain for a Square-Enix game" Ven said as he was chuckling,

"Grow up, Ventus" he eventually said to the younger man, whom was no longer chuckling "But seriously Terra, when you speak with Aqua" Ven as he looked to his once best friend, "I just hope, you decided to be the real you and not, this show that you've been putting on" Ven said to him. "Aqua at least deserves some truth from you"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, he kissed you, and the second his phone went off ringing; you runaway" Kairi, looking down at Namine who was lying on her bed her face buried deep into the pillow. "Yes, I ran out on Roxas, how many more times are you going to torture me with this?" Namine spoke when lifting her head from the pillow.

"This isn't torture Nams, this confusing the hell out of me" replied the red head. Namine sighed at her red headed friend, not really knowing how to say, what she really wanted to say.

"Namine, have you talked to Roxas, you know after the kiss" Questioned Kairi, as she went to sit in the chair that was placed in front of Namine's desk.

"No" answered the blonde teen.

"And why not" Kairi questioned her again.

"…"

"Namine if you don't speak to he's going to think you hate him, or something among those lines." Kairi said crossing her arms.

"Hey who are you trying to comfort here?"

"Supposedly you, right now if anyone needs it it's Roxas, I mean he's not the one who ran out" Kairi speaking in a very stern tone.

"Harsh Kairi, harsh" Namine now sitting up on the mattress,

"Well can't you blame me, Namine, I mean you have been crushing after Roxas since freshman year and now not only were you given a chance but you got a taste of it and you ran out on your chance, I don't get it Namine." Kairi said to her.

Namine chose not to say anything at that particular moment. But how do tell your best friend, that not only are you're crushing on a guy, but also his cousin who just happens to that best friend's boyfriend.

Honestly how do you tell your best friend that, without wanting to lose them?

"I don't know Kairi" said the blonde haired girl, as she felt the weight of her secret on her heart.

* * *

"She ran out the door without as much as a good-bye" Roxas said with his hands covering his face as Sora and Axel were listening to the tale of Roxas's first kiss gone wrong. "I thought she said 'I have to go' man the things your cell phone picks up." Axel said.

"Fine, she left without a proper goodbye, happy" Roxas said as put his hands down as he faced palmed at Axel.

Sora looked to his cousin, "Well maybe she was just scared cause it was her first kiss, or she was upset because it wasn't her ideal first kiss" Sora said. Axel and Roxas look at Sora as if he had grown two extra heads. "What that's how it was with Kairi, when I first kissed her and she kicked me." explained the spiky haired brunette.

"Sora, you were six when that happened, that really doesn't count." Said Roxas, turning to Axel, "So where's your story?" he asked the lanky red headed teen.

"Gee don't get snippy with me Roxas, I'll pound your wounded ego in. As for me my first kiss was in a game of spin the bottle, The bottle landed on my brother's girlfriend, boy did Reno walk in at thevery worng ass time," said Axel as he remembered the events that unfolded after Axel's first kiss.

"Wait a minute, wasn't that the same weekend you were in the… OH Man that's why you were in the hospital." realized Roxas, Axel nodding his head. "So your own brother sent you to the hospital" added the blonde haired boy.

"It's not something I like talking about, you know" Axel said as got up from the sitting down on to the floor and headed for the door. "Hey where are you going Axel, Sora asked. "Work, unlike you slackers I have to make a paycheck to keep the lifestyle I have become accustomed too." was all the came out of Axels' mouth as he walked out the door.

"So Roxas, you still going to Demyx's gig tonight" Sora asked, in an attempt to change the conversation.

"Oh man, I nearly forgot about it. And I was going to ask Namine to come with me, now I don't know what the hell to do" Roxas said with hands on the side of his head.

"Poor…poor Roxas" thought Sora as he watched his cousin angst over this matter.

* * *

Riku looked to the sleeping teenage girl next to him, her name already forgotten to him. She didn't cling to his body, like many of girls like to do most of which under the impression that they were the only one for him. He got up from his bed. He got dressed very quickly, by the time he had finished dressing. The girl was staring to wake; the first she saw was an already dressed Riku, standing with a glass of water in his hand, asking her if she wanted it.

With one hand, she took the glass from him. "Thanks" she muttered to him. She took a sip, "uh is it clear to walk out of here" she asked Riku. Which took him out of his own thoughts, "oh uh yeah, you need a ride or anything?" He asked her

"Nah, I live close by, I can walk it" she said, setting the glass of water down on his night table. "Would you mind leaving, or at least turn around so I can get dressed" she asked Riku. "Sure" he said, heading to the door.

Riku was used to this routine of his, Girlfriend leaves, he'd sneak in a girl, sneak her out the next day and he's satisfied for now but nowadays, it just didn't feel enough for him. As he walked into the hallway, Riku did wonder why his girlfriend kept putting up with him. Riku just didn't get it, why would she stay this whole time, she knew about the girls but yet she chose to stay.

She was his seconded conquest, the one who stayed, while Kairi, the real first conquest the one who got away. Riku remembered that night pretty well, how he and Kairi got caught up in this random passion but Kairi was the one who regained that control, and she settled for oral, this was of course before she started dating Sora which made it all the more worse, Riku toyed with his childhood friend and now she can't even stand the sight of him.

But that's where Xion comes in, when Riku first Xion he couldn't believe the physical similarities between her and Kairi were almost to a 'T', sure the eyes and hair are different; this is why he even began to pursue Xion.

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
